


Above the Thunder

by Kaesteranya



Series: Gear Up, Grow Up and Fly [1]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burdens we carry, as the older siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Rika-centric work. The title is taken from Prompt #36 over at the 52 Flavors community. Set in the way early part of the manga, right at the moment before Rika and Ikki start duking it out.

Contrary to popular belief, Rika _hadn’t_ wanted to see the day that Ikki flew – like, really flew, searing across the city skyline like he wasn’t a boy with fancy gear, but something else, something perfect and fluid in its element and quite possibly not all that human. It stemmed back from that old fear, rooted in an old memory of running out of the house and off into the forest just in time to see a crow-like boy with crow-like hair silhouetted against black wings and endless sky.

 

She had believed she wanted it, convinced herself that she loved him like a good older sister’s supposed to love her younger brother and loving one’s sibling meant wanting to see that sibling succeed no matter what, but there’s a story behind everything and that everything includes her family and what they stand for. What Ikki should be and shouldn’t be, and if he ever threatens to become what he shouldn’t be, she’s supposed to take him down from the sky, rip a hole in it if she has to, as long as he’s in it.

 

Rika has seen a loved one fall once, burned on the sun of his ambitions. As she straightens her back and stands tall and stares right into Ikki’s eyes, she tells herself that Sora was going to be the last one that she was ever going to have to see crash and burn.


End file.
